Location estimation is used by mobile processing devices to establish the device position and is a feature which is useful to a number of applications on the device. Location estimation techniques may use any of a number of different methods to calculate a position. While satellite systems such as Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) may aid in determining positions, use of Wi-Fi beacons in calculation techniques may provide a more accurate position fix and/or provide position fixes in areas where satellite systems are not accessible. The position of a mobile computing device can be estimated by using the strength of the radio signal from a beacon. However, the unpredictability of signal propagation through indoor environments is a challenge in determining a position fix. It can be difficult to provide an adequate statistical model of signal strength measurements. Some efforts have focused on techniques that can generate an accurate empirical model from training data collected in a test area and real-time estimation for mobile processing devices. The accuracy of such approaches is at least in part dependent on the number of positions that are known to the positioning algorithm. The possible signal fluctuations that may occur, however, can increase errors and inaccuracies in the path of the user. Depending on the position of a device, one calculation method may be superior to others in providing position accuracy.